Different Beginning
by Love kyuubi love
Summary: Teresa broke the sole rule of the organization when she killed some bandits and now she is being hunted down by the organization. As she fights Priscilla, Irene(2), Noel (4) and Sophia (3) she has the upper hand until Priscilla transformed into her yoma form and is about to kill her. A mysterious stranger stops her attack. Who is this stranger? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is Love Kyuubi love and i am here to write a Teresa fanfic since their aren't that many and i was kind of sad when they killed her off.**

Inner Yoma: **The strong rule over the weak.**

 _I Do not own Claymore or any of the characters_

Teresa broke the sole rule of the organization when she killed some bandits and now she is being hunted down by the organization. As she fights Priscilla, Irene(2), Noel (4) and Sophia (3) she has the upper hand until Priscilla transformed into her yoma form and is about to kill her. A mysterious stranger stops her attack. Who is this stranger, why did he stop the attack and how is he so strong? Read and find out. (full version of summary)

The mysterious man looked down the path he was walking on and deduced that it would be about an hour before he arrived at the nearest town.

As the man was walking towards the town in his direction, a claymore by the name of Teresa was in said town with her companion Clare and they were both making their way towards a inn. The receptionist looked up from his book and saw one of the silver eyed witches in front of him and started to sweat.

Teresa ignored the receptionists terrified look while Clare was a bit mad that he was looking at Teresa like she is a monster. Teresa asked the receptionist for a room which he hurriedly gave her because he couldn't stand being near the witch.

As both Teresa and Clare made it up the stairs, Clare decided to make her thoughts known to Teresa, "Teresa, why do they treat you like a monster when you are the one getting rid of the monsters?" Teresa sighed because she knew that Clare would ask that question one day, "look humans always fear something that they can't understand. To them we are no different from the Yoma we kill".

"but, why?" Clare questioned, Teresa stopped in front of their room door and turned around, "Clare, what do you see when you look at me?" Clare blushed and said, "A beautiful, strong and smart woman who took me in and who i inspire to be like" Teresa couldn't help but let out one of her rare smiles after what Clare said.

"well i am happy to hear what you think about me" as Teresa said that she bent down to Clare's height and gave her a kiss on the forehead which made Clare blush even more. Then Teresa decided to continue her explanation, "Clare, that's how you feel about me because you have been staying with me, but others just see me and other claymores as soon to be Yoma".

Clare nodded to Teresa's explanation and Teresa brought little Clare into a hug, after Teresa separated she turned around and opened the door. Teresa looked at the room and walked in to place down her claymore by the bed stand.

As both Teresa and Clare were getting comfortable in their room, but they didn't know about the other four claymores that were in town looking for them. Noel was standing by the bench yelling profanities while Sophia was sitting on the bench resting and Irene was right next to her inspecting her sword.

"why isn't that bitch here yet!" yelled Noel, Sophia on the other case just giggled at Noel's screaming, "stop being a obnoxious and maybe she might show up" this got Noel to glare at Sophia which made Irene sigh because of how childish Noel was being and how Sophia wasn't helping it by making her angrier.

Both Sophia and Irene sat on the benches while still listening to Noel's cursing (man she needs a bar of soap for that potty mouth), when all of a sudden all three of them felt the presence of Yoma. They rushed to the site right away but when they got there, they couldn't hold their gasps in because they saw a claymore sitting on the ground with about 50 dead Yoma bodies in front of her and she didn't even look tired or injured.

Irene decided to speak before Noel since if she let her speak first there might be a fight happening. "are you Priscilla?" Priscilla turned around when she heard her name being called and said, "yes, i got bored waiting for you so i just killed all the Yoma in this town" that's when Noel decided to speak, "we were waiting for your lazy ass to show up" Priscilla looked confusingly at Noel before just standing up and saying, "well let's go get the traitor".

 **Outside of Town**

The mysterious stranger sighed because of the walking he had to do just to get to this town. As he went inside he felt multiple Yoma presences before they just disappeared, "well that's new" the stranger thought.

 **Inn**

Teresa felt the multiple Yoma just disappear as fast as they appeared and she right away deduced that it must of have been a claymore of multiple of them. Teresa turned to Clare and told her to get on the bed and stay on it which she did right away. Right when Clare got on the bed Noel crashed through the front door with her claymore drawn and aimed at Teresa but to her surprise, Teresa already had hers drawn and stopped the incoming one without much difficulty which pissed off Noel.

Sophia saw Teresa land in the middle of the street and gave the signal to Irene to surround her which all three of them did. Irene saw that Teresa still had her calm aura around her which in turn got her a bit scared because if she is still calm facing against them then how much power those she actually have.

Teresa saw that she was surrounded but she still didn't think much of it, "so the organization sent you three to finish me off. I didn't expect them to send some people so quickly" Irene smiled at that and said, "Oh, we are not the only one they sent. They sent someone who will take your spot, she is considered a prodigy".

Then Irene decided to get a little more serious, "Teresa of the faint smile, it will be a pleasure to fight you to see how strong we are compared to you" Teresa nodded to that and right away raised her blade to block the one that's coming from Noel. Teresa easily parried Noel's blade and then Sophia decided to come in which to Teresa's surprise was a little harder to block because of the girls monstrous strength.

"They don't call you Destructive Sophia for nothing, but you are too slow to do any real damage to me" said Teresa. that set Sophia a bet off and she tried harder but noticed that Teresa was right because now she couldn't even land one hit on her.

As Sophia was fighting she didn't notice Teresa aiming her sword at her joints in her leg and once she did notice it was too late because she ended up on the ground and couldn't stand. Irene saw that it was time for her to come in so she used her fast sword speed which got her the name "quicksword Irene".

Irene thought that she had the advantage until all of a sudden she stopped moving and slumped on the ground, "i cut the nerves in your legs and arms" said Teresa.

Irene was astonished because of how fast Teresa must have moved to accomplish that while blocking all of her strikes.

Noel came out of the rubble and started to transform to her Yoma form which consisted of her yellow pupils and black slit eyes as well as her teeth becoming sharp. The other two claymore saw her transforming and did the same because they knew that they couldn't take on Teresa of the faint smile without transforming.

Priscilla saw Teresa turned around and took that chance to attack, Teresa noticed another powerful signature behind her and turned around to block the new opponent and to her surprise this one is talented but still only a child. Priscilla went with a downward slash which got anticipated and blocked, Teresa saw the opening that was left with her attack and pushed of her blade which in turn gave Teresa enough time to do a continuous fluid motion of quick slashes that made Irene jealous because it made her name "quicksword Irene" seem like a joke compared to Teresa's speed.

Priscilla ended up on the ground covered in blood and cuts because of Teresa's devastating attack but before Teresa could finish her, Irene attacked her with her Yoma power which got Teresa to be on the defensive.

Teresa was defending against Irene's onslaught of speed slashes when all of a sudden Sophia and Noel attacked as well which made it a lot more difficult to fight them. As they were attacking in Teresa's case though she was defending, they kept pushing their power to the limits while not noticing that Teresa wasn't even getting tired.

Teresa finally had enough of being on defensive and attacked them all back with god like speed which none of them saw coming and they all soon regretted fighting the monster known as Teresa of the faint smile. As Noel went for her downward sword slash, Teresa stepped out of the way but then Noel reversed gripped it and swung the giant blade which got easily blocked by Teresa.

Before Noel knew it a hole started appearing in her mid-section and she fell down bleeding, "when did she even get the chance to stab me?" questioned Noel in her head. Irene saw that even with their Yoma forms they still weren't a match for Teresa but before she could make those thoughts present, Sophia charged at Teresa, "No, Sophia don't do it!" yelled Irene.

But sophia didn't hear her in time and Teresa cut off both of Sophia's legs before she could even raise her sword up. As Sophia fell with blood coming out of her missing appendages, Irene saw Teresa turn her way and for once she felt fear because the person in front of them hasn't even activated her Yoma power and she still isn't even taking them seriously.

Irene felt a bit irritated even though the person if front of them was a whole different level, she still wanted to prove that she could surpass Teresa in sword speed. Irene got up and charged Teresa with incredible speed which got Teresa to go on the defensive again. Teresa was surprised to say the least with Irene's sudden boost in speed and viciousness, she even managed to land some small cuts on Teresa which weren't that serious but still had a significant value to Irene because it showed that if she kept pushing she could win.

Well her plan failed right away because when she went for a front strike followed with a side one, Teresa blocked it which caused Irene to stumble a bit and that gave Teresa the perfect chance to cut off Iren's left arm.

Irene looked at her missing arm and then at Teresa, she saw one of her rare smiles and heard Teresa say "Well i'm surprised that you made me use at least 30% of my actual speed" that made Irene's respect and fear rise for Teresa even more.

Since Teresa found Clare she has become kinder which led her to make a decision that old Teresa would have not made. Teresa put her sword back into its holder and was about to go check on Clare until Priscilla attacked her using her Yoma power which made Teresa go back on guard and be ready to defend against this girl.

As both Teresa and Priscilla landed in the middle of a plane field, at another location A man with a hood on saw the destruction and went to check out the cause of it. As he approached the cause he saw a woman without her left arm on the ground, he right away went to help her up.

Irene was in pain from the attack but what surprised her was a mysterious stranger lifted her off the ground bridal style. She looked at the hooded man and wondered why a human would help out silver eyed witch when she was about to ask he spoke before her, "hey miss, can you tell me where the other two went please?" she looked at him and wondered why he wanted to know because it's not like he could do anything to stop them, "they headed in that direction" she pointed at the direction she said, the man nodded and took her with him just incase she was lying.

When the man with Irene in his arms arrived at the location, he set her down by a rock gently to not hurt her since she was already hurt and bleeding, he then got out a medical kit and bandaged up her severed part of the body. The man after that looked up and watched the battle with slight amusement which got Irene to think "what's so funny about someone fighting for their life".

As the battle continued, the stranger could tell that the woman with the long hair (Teresa) was stronger than the other one. He kept watching with great care because he didn't want to miss a moment of the amazing fight, but all good things must come to an end because there was Priscilla on her knees unable to keep the transformation from taking over her body and begging for Teresa to end her life before she becomes a Yoma. As Teresa was about to behead her both Priscilla and the stranger saw the opening she was presenting but both of them had different reasons for seeing that opening. As Priscilla attacked, Teresa widened her eyes at her impending death and could do nothing to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

**+Hello everyone i am happy to write a second chapter of this fanfic and i hope not to stop anytime soon. I am very lazy so don't expect much out of me.**

Inner Yoma: **I will kill whoever stands in my way**

 **I do not own claymore or any of the characters.**

As the blade approached Teresa, she looked back at her life and her only regret was that Clare would be left alone in the world with all the yoma. She didn't know why she cared so much for Clare since her emotions were still locked up because of the organization, but she knew that Clare somehow warmed her cold heart and made her feel human again.

She felt at peace that moment, but knew deep down how much she didn't want to die because the world is cruel and she knew Clare wouldn't be able to survive it without her.

She heard Clare scream out her name and could tell she was probably crying, but what she didn't understand was why she was still alive. As Teresa looked up she found a person blocking Priscilla's sword from cutting her head off.

She looked at the mysterious stranger that had a cloak with a hoodie covering his face so she couldn't see it. Irene didn't know what she was looking at and she couldn't even begin to believe what she was seeing; A human stopped a yomafide claymore and what was even more impressive was that he stopped the attack with just one hand on his sword.

Unlike Irene who was astonished by the transgressions in front of her, Teresa was more on guard being ready for a surprise attack from the new person. As she got a better look at the person in front of her, she quickly realized that the person was male which really confused her because the last male claymore had turned a long time ago.

Priscilla tried to push down harder, but quickly realized that the person in front of her wasn't even trying since he was just using a one handed grip on the sword. She tried to push more yoma power into her swings but every time he blocked it with just a one handed grip.

Raki noticed Priscilla turning more yoma each minute and decided that he had to finish her because she was starting to become dangerous and he didn't want to risk the safety of the claymore that he was protecting.

Raki started to push Priscilla back on each strike that she made, Priscilla saw that she had no chance so she thought of something else, "why don't i trick him like i did with the traitor". Raki saw her stop momentarily and waited to see what she was going to do, but he was surprised when she dropped her claymore and started to grip her head while yelling "no, i won't let you take over".

Raki approached her downed form and she thought that she successfully tricked him, but right when she was about to jump and attack him, she heard him say "do you really think that would work on me".

Priscilla was surprised when he said that and right before she could react, Raki shot out his leg which connected to Priscilla's face and ended up setting her flying about 30ft.

 **Teresa's POV**

I couldn't believe what i was seeing, it was one thing to stop that girls attack with only a little effort, but he also was able to send her flying with just a simple kick. I didn't know if i should be wary of the man that is standing in front of me but when he turned around and flashed me a smile i couldn't help but show a little smile back to the man that saved my life and gave me more time to spend time with Clare.

 **Raki's POV**

I watched to see if that yomafide lady would attack me again, but for some reason my thoughts were lingering on the beautiful claymore that i was protecting.

I didn't know what caused me to risk my life for her but for some reason it felt right, I turned around and flashed her a quick smile to reassure her that she is safe and to my happiness and surprised she gave me a smile smile back.

As i turned around, i was surprised to hear my inner yoma talk " **partner, you should make her yours already. I can tell you find her intoxicating and strong, two of the things we both like in our mate** " i faulted a bit after hearing that and even couldn't hold down the blush that came to my face when he asked me to make her mine.

The idea did make me happy and i would give an arm to feel those lips… i right away shook my head because i knew he was tempting me and i needed to stop said thoughts before they completely polluted my head.

 **Normal POV**

Teresa watched with a bit of interest when she saw her savor shaking his head and it made her wonder what he was doing.

Teresa all of a sudden felt a cold feeling up her spine and that feeling was answered once she looked at the man in front of her. She couldn't help but be amazed at the power that was radiating off of him, "he has about the same amount of power when i go into my yoma form" Teresa tried to concentrate a little more and noticed him smiling, but unlike the one he gave her earlier this one was bloodthirsty.

Raki looked both at his opponent and the angel that was behind him, "i'm going to frighten my enemy… do you want to help me **Yoma** ". Raki's inner yoma smiled, he knew it would be fun being partners with this human, " **Hahaha, partner you and me are going to destroy her mind with fear by the time we are done with her** ".

Teresa couldn't believe what she just heard, well besides his voice becoming demonic all of a sudden, she still couldn't believe that he was speaking to his inner yoma, "i never heard of a case where a claymore talked to a yoma inside of them.". Teresa thought about the situation in front of her with a little interest.

She decided that she would ask him about his unique situation after the current predicament that they were in was solved. She noticed something strange though, his energy that was radiating off him was dark and evil which wouldn't be unusual, but the level of power was equal to an awakened being and she was scared that he might lose control and attack them instead.

The concept of fear has always been a farfetched idea to a claymore since they face yoma everyday, but the person in front of her right this moment made her feel the very emotion that the organization has made them get rid off.

Teresa wasn't the only one that was grasping fear at this moment, Priscilla didn't know what happened but all of a sudden she felt the need to run and run she did. Raki watched her run and decided that he instilled enough fear into her and deactivated his yoma form so that the person that he decided to protect didn't come to fear him like everybody else that he has met.

 **Raki's POV**

I forgot myself in the heat of the moment and know i don't know if i should see if she is okay or if i should just leave and save myself from being called a monster. I decided to turn around but even in fear of being called a monster, i still couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

 **Teresa's POV**

I couldn't stop looking at him, his power was intoxicating and it felt so free but yet so evil. I never imagined meeting a claymore at my level and to make it more surprising said claymore was male which only got me more interested in about the extent he can use his yoma abilities without awakening.

 **Normal POV**

They both watched each other waiting for the other to make a movement or say something but both of them didn't know what to do or what to say.

Teresa didn't know because she was still new to all the emotions that were locked up before. Raki was a bit different, he didn't know if she would lash out at him for being different from both claymores and yomas. Before any of them could process what they were going to say, they both heard Clare yelling "Teresa".

Teresa turned from the man in front of her and caught the crying and happy Clare, "Their, their Clare, i'm sorry that i worried you so much" Teresa couldn't stop a smile from coming to her face seeing the happy form of her travel companion.

Clare kept crying because only a few moments ago, she was going to lose her only family even if they weren't related by blood she still looked up to Teresa like an older sister. Clare looked up from Teresa's chest after calming down a bit from crying for her dear big sister and asked Teresa to never leave her.

Teresa looked down at the sniveling Clare that was hugging her waist and answered, "i promise you, Clare that i won't ever leave you" Clare became happy again and asked, "do you promise Onee-chan" Teresa was a bit surprised that Clare called her "Onee-chan", but was happy either way, "i promise, imouto that i will never leave you".

Raki looked at the scene in front of him with some happiness because he heard of how emotionless claymores are and he was happy to find one that found some love for another person. Raki was going to leave but was stopped by a tug on his cape, he looked down and noticed Clare, "how can i help you, miss?" Clare looked up at him and engulfed his waist in a hug with a nice smile on her face, "thank you for saving my Onee-chan".

Raki couldn't help but have a smile on his face because the smile Clare gave him could melt anyones heart. Teresa saw the interactions between Clare and the stranger and decided that she would have to get the stranger to stay with them because she needed another person to protect Clare just incase if something were to happen, and Clare seems to be happy with a new person that accepts her.

After Raki was done hugging Clare back, he saw Teresa walking towards him and he stiffened up but stopped when he saw Clare holding his hand.

Teresa stood in front of Raki and with a closer look noticed how strong he was, he radiated an aura of power and she could tell that he was muscular but not to the point of being gross. Teresa looked up at his face noticed that he was pretty handsome with a scar running down his left eye, she also noticed a had light brown hair and wore some light armor that kind of reminded her of the armor that claymores wore.

While Teresa was examining Raki, he was doing the same to her. Raki saw that she was wearing the standard claymore armor which showed off her curves and made him blush. He stopped looking at her body and looked at her face, she had the most beautiful face he ever saw. She had beautiful silver eyes which had a cold look to them but to Raki it just added to her mysterious beauty. Her hair was a beautiful blonde color which shined in the sun, Raki then looked down to her lips and blushed when he thought about kissing her. Her lips were what he thought just perfect, they looked so soft and he didn't know why but she smelled like roses.

 **Raki POV**

I kept looking at her for who knows how long because to me their was nothing else worth looking at except for the angel in front of me. I wanted to resist the urge to hug her or even kiss her but the yoma inside of me just wouldn't shut up.

" **Why don't you just do it, i know you want to and i'm not going to beat around the bush dude, but she is pretty hot and i know that you agree** " I sighed when i heard my yoma say that and with that i decided once again to just let my instincts take over and see where they would take me.

 **Teresa POV**

I was satisfied with my observation of the man in front of me, but i quickly noticed the slight change in his demeanor. I widened my eyes when i saw him leaning closer and closer to me and only one thing was on my mind at the moment "is he really going to do it". As i thought that he leaned in and took my lips and i couldn't help but slightly be happy and hoping that it was not a one time thing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

 **So i hope everyone enjoyed this and if you have any complaints i will read them but i give you permission to cry in the corner when i say to all of you that i don't care. Have fun with life and stuff. Yours truly and with love Love Kyuubi love.  
**


End file.
